


shame

by werealldreaming



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Book 04: Rhythm of War, Family Issues, Gen, cosmere inktober 2020, dalinar has made mistakes in his life, mild spoilers for part one of rhythm of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werealldreaming/pseuds/werealldreaming
Summary: “Is it true? What happened to Mother?”
Relationships: Adolin Kholin & Dalinar Kholin, Adolin Kholin & Renarin Kholin, Dalinar Kholin & Renarin Kholin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	shame

**Author's Note:**

> for cosmere inktober day 26: shame

“Father.” Adolin stepped into the room, Renarin hovering a few feet behind him, looking extremely uncomfortable.

“Did you two need something?”

Adolin scowled. “Is it true? What happened to Mother?”

Dalinar closed his eyes. He had been anticipating it for several days now. Now that he’d reached that part of _Oathbringer_ , it had only been a matter of time before his sons found the time to have someone read it to them.

“Yes.”

“And you didn’t even warn us. How could you?”

“You heard the book. I believe I explained myself there.” Dalinar didn’t want to talk about this. Not with his sons, who had so much of Evi in them.

“Yeah, I heard. That’s not what I meant.” Adolin’s not yelling, but Dalinar doesn’t think he’s seen him this angry before, either. “Why didn’t you tell us? Why did we have to hear about this from someone outside the family?”

He took a breath. “I thought it would be better if you could hear the full story from someone…more impartial.”

“Well, you were _wrong_.”

“Adolin—”

“He’s right, Father,” Renarin cut in. He was fidgeting, so obviously uncomfortable. He’d never been good with confrontation of any kind, and especially against his father. But he shakes his head. “We should have heard it from you. She was important to us, too.”

Dalinar sighed. “I’m sorry. I should have been honest with you. I was—” _ashamed_. “I’m sorry.”

“You should be.” Adolin stalked out of the room.

Renarin glanced between Dalinar and the open door. “She was important to us, too,” he said quietly, and left.

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, i love comments! and you can find me on tumblr at [tumblr](https://ternaryflower53.tumblr.com)


End file.
